The present invention relates to aerosol dispensing devices, and in particular to actuator assemblies that provide a regulated time delay between the initial activation of the devices and the actual release of the aerosol contents to the ambient environment.
Aerosol containers dispense a variety of ingredients. One or more chemicals to be dispensed are usually mixed in a solvent and, in any event, typically are mixed with a propellant. Typical propellants are compressed air or other compressed gases, carbon dioxide, a selected hydrocarbon gas, or mixtures of hydrocarbon gases, such as a propane/butane mix. For convenience, materials being dispensed will be referred to herein merely as “chemical(s),” regardless of their chemical nature or intended function. Without limitation, chemicals can include actives such as insect control agents (e.g., a repellent, insecticide, or growth regulator), fragrances, sanitizers, cleaners, waxes or other surface treatments, and/or deodorizers.
The active/propellant mixture is stored under pressure in the aerosol container. The mixture is then sprayed out of the container most often by pushing down or sideways on an activator button at the top of the container that controls a release valve mounted at the top end of the container. The sprayed active may exit in an emulsion state, single phase, multiple phase, and/or be partially gaseous. The aerosol container contents can thus be released via manual pressure (for as long as such manual pressure is provided).
Alternatively, the control valve can be switched to an “on” position, such that essentially the entire contents of the can are automatically dispersed in a single continuous, albeit elongated, burst (e.g., total release foggers), or by intermediate spaced bursts (e.g., automatic dosing systems).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,560 discloses a system for providing a time delay between the initial activation and the actual release of the contents to the ambient. This time delay provides the operator time to leave the dispense area to avoid being exposed to the chemicals. This is especially desirable when the active being dispensed is an insecticidal fumigant. However, the system relies on an interaction between a cap and an associated stem, where the structure is an external structure that might be disturbed during shipping or otherwise prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,172 discloses a total release type automated dispensing system for an aerosol container that activates upon rotation of an exterior cap. However, the structure does not have a desirable time delay feature and, in any event, has a somewhat complex construction that may be difficult for the operator to use.
Hence, a need remains to provide improved, inexpensive, and reliable time delay systems for dispensing chemicals from an aerosol container.